Fighting Feet
by Jade.L.S
Summary: Bellas life is full of turmoil, after just loosing her mum she is sent to live with insanely rich and powerful charlie where things are not working out and if life doesnt already suck she meets edward the worst person in the world could there be love
1. Chapter 1

The names Bella Swan im 17 years old and about ten minutes ago I buried my mother. In five hours I'll be on a plane to a whole different life with my biological father, Charlie Swan. My mother wasn't one of the greatest women in the world, there were days when I really thought I hated her, but if there's one thing she always did, it was put food on the table and wearable clothes on my back.

How did she do this? She was a hooker. Not a profession I stood up on parent child day and professed. My mother was a drunk and drug addict and after three years on hard crystal meth, she died. I found her laid on our half rotted sofa in our shitty little apartment, which we shared with her so called 'friends'. All sorts of shady people I thought. Those friends threw me out on the street before my mothers body was even cold. The police called social services and they called the prick that produced the sperm that made me in the first place. Now as of 12 oclock yesterday night, he is my official guardian and I have to move to California to live with him.

Right now I have no more tears to cry, I feel cold and numb. I loved my mother because she was my mother but not because she was my mum. I haven't had a fantastic childhood but I sure as hell am going to do something about the future. I will not have any man use my body, I won't take any drugs and I sure as hell will not be wearing charity clothes while fending for my food at 1 am in the morning on the sidewalk.

I don't have many personal things, everything I own can fit into a shoe box and a black bag.

Apparently my father had paid for me to stay in a hotel, it was nice and warm, lavish and safe, but fuck any of that. I wasn't a little scared girl who needed protecting and money throwing at her, I wasn't interested in him. I hated him more than I hated my life. He's never been a father before, so I don't intend for him to be one to me now. Charlie Swan is co founder and head of SWAN&CULLEN corporate law firm. He's not only famous and insanely rich, hes a big shadow in my life, always seeing him on tv and in the newspaper. But never seeing him in real life.  
My name is Bella Swan and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

The pilot announced our decent into Santa Barbra airport while I dried my eyes of the stray tears that had fallen. My mother was a failure and I had no doubt about that, but I never knew how lonely it could be without even a crack head to keep you company.

Getting off the plane was easy as all my possessions fit into my carry on bag, and my card bord box was the first out of the luggage belt. I went to collections with a whole bag of nerves in my stomach only for them all to disappear and get replaced with anger. I knew what my father looked like as he was of the most famous men in America, and he was also dating some well known supermodel. But the man stood holding the board that said my name was not my dad. He was a guy in a smart black suit with a driver's hat on.

"Miss Swan" he nodded curtly. "My name is Robert, I'm your driver for today" I just nodded in acknowledgment as he took my battered carrier and card board box. He led the way through the airport and towards a very fancy looking limo. Anger seeped all the way from my toes to my hair line.

My father can send a fancy car and a driver but he cant even meet his daughter for the first time in person?  
Robert opened the door and I said a quiet 'thank you', I think he could tell I didnt want to talk to him unless absolutely necessary. Driving though the streets of California was when I had a sudden realization that this was it, my life was now about to take a drastic change.

Sitting in the swanky smooth leather seats I felt out of place in my baggy jeans and hoodie, that had seen better days, plus they could do with a wash. My bright red hair stood out in the neutral coloured environment.

I don't mean red by ginger, I mean fire engine red. The woman who myself and mother were living with was a hairdresser and she was experimenting on my hair, and we ended up this colour. I loved it immediately. It wasn't the best dye job in the world but it was definitely me. Loud, angry and wont take shit from anybody. If there is something I learnt growing up in Brooklyn, it's that you don't let nobody hurt you, you hurt them first.

We pulled up in front of something that looked like a sign post for aliens to see from space in my opinion, it was that big and shiney. He can afford to build a place like this to work in but he could never afford to give my mum child support?

Robert guided me to an elevator where he pressed the top button, placed my bags next to me and wished me luck. After that I was on my own. The lift went up and up until it eventually stopping on the top floor. The doors opened and I stepped out in to a very sophisticated looking area.

There was a giant entrance desk made of gold and marble, to my left was a seating area with large plush cushion sofas. To my right there were a few doors and two large wooden doors, one saying 'CHARLIE SWAN' and the other saying 'CARLISLE CULLEN'.

I walked up to the receptionist knowing I looked like some hobo off the streets, while she was manicured from head to toe. Large fake boobs, long blond shiney hair and before I even got all the way up to the desk she was turning her nose up at me.  
"Hello can I help you?" She asked me curtly.

"Actually yeah you can. I'm here to see Charlie" I explained.  
"I'm sorry, but you can't see him without a prebooked appointment" I swore I saw a little smirk on her lips.

"Oh trust me, he's expecting me alright" I smirked back at her.  
"Really?" She raised her eyebrow. "Can I take a name?"  
"Yeah, Bella... Bella Swan "

Before my whole sentence was out the door on my right labelled 'Carlisle Cullen' swung open. At the same time I unintentionally took a step back and collided with somthing hard, falling to the ground and landing in a painful way.

"For fucks sake! These are my new nikes!" I heard a voice growl. I rolled on my side to lift up and I saw the most gorgeous looking god on sexual legs ever. He had cropped and styled rusty penny coloured hair, and was tall and lean and proportioned to perfection. He was dressed like he just walked out of 'Vogue'.

'I'd love to see him undressed waiting, maybe even covered in chocolate...?' I thought to myself.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for these, the company designed me a one of a kind pair! Then you, you stupid clutz go and fucking scuff them" The angry voice of the god snapped me out of my day dreaming.

It made me fall away from my fantasy and come crashing back down to Earth. I scrawled off the floor and back to my feet. "What your not even going to say sorry? Didn't your parents teach you manners." He snapped rudely at me.

"I think I could ask you the same dickhead!" He was making me so mad, I could feel all my anger boling back up.

"Well they clearly taught me personal appearance and hygiene" He sneered looking me up and down. That comment brought a sting to my eyes but I was a New York girl from Brooklyn, I could take anything he said.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Take a good look, this is what you end up like when you don't have a warm fucking bed to lounge in every night and an on suite shower to relax and bathe in!" I growled at him.

He kind of took a step when I said that. But I couldn't help myself so I stomped on his foot as hard as I could.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" He screamed and grabbed his foot jumping up and down while seeping out profanities. Both office doors opened and two well suited men came rushing out.

"ARE YOU A PYSCO!" The god shouted really loud at me, still holding his foot.

"NO, I'M AN ORPHAN!" I spat back. His face had a glow of anger and I could tell there were many things he wanted to say but comman curtsey told him other wise.

"Edward what on earth was going on?" Oh, so that's the twats name? Good to know. The man who I was assuming was Carlisle Cullen looked just like Edward, except he had short blonde hair and he looked warm and inviting. There was nothing hostile about him, he gave me the feeling of peace.

"Dad this psycho stomped on my foot! " Edward replied like a pussy.  
"Edward watch your tounge. I will not have you talking to people like that, let alone a lady"

"I'm ever so sorry Carlisle" Thats when I noticed the man standing behind me and turned to face him. He was of average height with thick, dark brown hair, the exact same colour as mine. He also had an old fashioned mustash. This manlooked modern, dressed in an expensive suit and looking very manicured and Hollywood. His eyes were running all over me and I would have been creeped out, but I knew it wasn't in that way. I saw his eyes and they were the mirror of mine. I could see him taking in my appearance while frowning slightly. This was Charlie Swan, this man was my father.

"Isabella, I see you've made yourself known" He frowned at me and looked a little angry. Well shit me,that was the man's opening line after seventeen years? Put him up for a fucking Oscar!

"Charlie, see you never did!" I replied. He scoweled at me tremendously like I was some sort of problem he wished he could squash with his shoe. He was in for a shock if he thought I was going to make any of this shit easy for him.

"You know this pysco?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Listen fucktard, I'm sure you heard my name is obviously not 'pysco', it's Isabella. So if you don't mind ..." I glared at him. Who the hell was this kid?

"Well obviously your deaf as well as dumb, cause' I'm sure you heard my name was Edward and not fucktard. Or are you retarded too?" He asked with a cocky smirk.

"STOP now! Both of you! I will not have language like this in my office do you understand?" Charlie's face was misting red so he was obviously mad. Good! Did I care? Did I fuck.

"Yes I agree Edward, go home and tell you'r mother I'll be home for dinner. And you will apologise to the lady before leaving" Carlisle said while gesturing to me.

"Why do you see a lady present?" Edward replied and pretended to look around the lobby. Cheeky mother fucker!

I went to stomp on his foot again but he jumped and moved out of the way, that was at the same time Charlie grabbed me around my waiste and spun me to the side.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled at him as he carried me straight towards his office. He pushed me in while locking the door behind us.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I screamed at him once I turned to face him. I was seething with anger at his actions just then. How dare he even come near me, never mind grab me and hoist me off into a room.

His face was scarily impassive as he sat behind his desk then he spoke with a voice of steel.

"Now listen here Isabella, you will respect that you are part of my life now. That means you do not insult my oldest friends son and act like a complete lunatic" I was going to interrupt with some snarky remark but then he continued "Don't speak I'm not through. And I do not wish to have to hear that disgusting language you use! I understand you don't like me and I don't like you, we both know I never wanted to be your dad. However I'm very sad to hear about your mother, so I will step up to my job as a man and take care of you. For the next year until you turn eighteen I will be your guardian and then when I no longer have custody you can move on with your life. I have ordered you to have $10,000 a month into a bank account so I'm sure this will see to all your needs. The papers do no know who you are and we are not going to reveal this to the media either. I have ordered for a driver to take you back to my house where you will be given the house rules and also a tour. You have your own wing for space in the house. Am I missing anything?" He asked himself and seemed deep in thought. "Ah yes! There is a folder in your room with school details and such not. You will tell people you are a niece of mine and the full story for you to revise is in there. My housemaid Angela will answer all questions. Now is there anything you need to ask me?"

I couldn't help it, I felt my entire body just move out of itself. My face had tears running down it and my heart was broken into the tiniest of pieces. I didn't even know this man but his words cut me so deep I'm sure I had a physical injury. Out of no where I slapped him right across the face.

"Keep your fucking money, I don't need you and I don't want you! How do you have the cheek to call yourself a man? I don't think you actually have a heart and I'm glad you walked out on me. I'm glad I never had you in my life because I'd rather be back in Brooklyn, homeless, tired scared and hungry than be anything associated with you.!" I screamed at him.


End file.
